cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
006 (CS)
Chang Changku, designated "006" and often referred to by his surname Chang, is one of the nine protagonists of the 2001 anime Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. Originally a Chinese restaurant owner that accidentally burnt his establishment down, he was captured by Black Ghost's men after he fainted in despair. He possesses the ability to breathe flames up to 3,000 degrees, which can melt almost any substances. Appearance Chang has a rather rotund physique with a large belly; a large nose; a chubby face; flatly-combed black hair with a few strands sticking out; and a thin, curly mustache. His eyes are depicted with a cartoonish "3" shape. He usually wears a red, double breasted military uniform worn by the 00 Cyborgs, with padded shoulders and black arm bands just beneath them. On his waist is a black belt with a holster for his weapon, a gun with three shooting modes. In the three-part OVA "Conclusion: GOD'S WAR", the Chang of that timeline wears a deep blue version of the uniform, and also bears a red scarf. Personality Jovial and friendly, Chang is a constant source of morale for the 00 cyborgs, whose warm and hearty meals often fill up their hearts (and stomachs). Because of his sometimes goofy antics, he and fellow 00 cyborg Great Britain also served as sources of comedy relief. One prominent trait of his is that as a chef, he is frequently thinking about food. Sometimes he will mention whipping up a dish for the 00 cyborgs. Despite his goofiness, he is shown in some episodes to have a serious side; in The Story of a Struggling Restaurant, he taught most of the 00 cyborgs the importance of cooking and is shown to be a somewhat strict and demanding teacher. The only 00 cyborg he didn't teach was Jet, who continuously brushed him off. When cooking at his restaurant, Chang is focused and hardworking, to the point of hiring an assistant due to the sheer workload. Chang has a love-hate relationship with Great Britain. He is often put as a serious foil to Britain's laid-back personality, and he is often the brunt of his teasing (though Chang sometimes responds back). Despite this, Chang trusts him deeply and sometimes lets him help around the restaurant. In the OVA "Conclusion: GOD'S WAR", the version of Chang seen in the plot is revealed to have a gluttonous side, as he was shown eating large amounts of food at a restaurant and demanding more after all the dishes were consumed. History Chang was once the owner and head cook of a famous restaurant in China. One day he decided to impress his customers by doing a fire-breathing trick for them. He screwed it up, however, and ended up burning down his restaurant. Later that day, he lost everything he owned, including his house and pig farm. Unable to take his losses all at once, Chang fainted in despair. A few Black Ghost agents found him in his unconscious state and carried him off. Thanks to Black Ghost, Chang was transformed into "006", with the ability to breathe fire. He became a part of the second generation of the 00 cyborgs after the first generation cyborgs Jet Link, Ivan Whisky, Francoise Arnoul, and Albert Heinrich were cryogenically frozen. When Joe Shimamura was included in the cyborg program, the 00 cyborg line at the time was completed. Fortunately, thanks to a turncoat Black Ghost scientist named Dr. Gilmore, the cyborgs were able to escape captivity and gain their freedom. Abilities Chang's abilities enable him to breathe extremely hot torrents of fire that can burn materials up to 3,000 degrees, allowing him to easily burrow holes through the ground and be able to melt solid rock. In the anime adaptation of Conclusion: GOD'S WAR, his abilities were further enhanced by Ivan. He possessed what could best be described as a form of pyrokinesis, creating a construct of a dragon from his fire breath to take down enemies. As several episodes have demonstrated, Chang is a very skilled cook, which is why he was often responsible for cooking meals for the 00 cyborgs. He is able to create tasty dishes with a variety of ingredients; in episode The Escape, while the 00 cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore were hiding in the caves from Black Ghost, Chang was able to feed them using the bats that resided in said caves (to Francoise and Great Britain's surprise and disgust when they found out). He is also knowledgeable enough in cooking that he was able to teach the 00 cyborgs (sans Jet) some basic cooking and preparing skills. Chang is also a decent businessman, having had owned a restaurant once in his previous life. After his previous restaurant burned down in a fire accident and Chang's conversion into a cyborg, he later established a second restaurant in a local city, presumably with financial support. Gallery File:Cyborg_006-Model_Sheet.png|006's Model Sheet File:Cyborg_006-Model_Sheet2.png|006 (Chang Changku) in his regular clothes File:Cyborg_006-Model_Sheet3.png|006 (Chang Changku) in his regular clothes 2 File:Cyborg_006-Model_Sheet4.png|006 (Chang Changku) from Episode 12 Notes * The 2001 anime and its accompanying OVA "Conclusion: GOD'S WAR: Prologue" were the last instances where Ishinomori's original design of Chang as 006 was used in a mainstream production, as the character would later receive a redesign for the CGI film 009 Re:Cyborg in 2012. Category:Cyborg Soldier Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters